1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the area of computer servers and server blades and more specifically to a system of blades for use in a blade system comprising a chassis and a number of blades adapted to be interconnected with the chassis. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to an optionally-attachable expansion unit which may be used to expand the function and capability of a given blade.
2. Description of the Problem Solved by the Present Invention
Blades provide many varied types of functions and services when used within a blade system. A blade system such as the one disclosed in more detail below provides the capability to add or remove blades from the system while the blade system is in operation. This addition or deletion of components while the system is operating is known as xe2x80x9chot pluggingxe2x80x9d the components. This flexibility and expandability is one of the cornerstones of the popularity of such systems.
There are times when it would be desirable to users of such a blade system to be able to expand the capabilities of a blade without having to add an entire new blade. Each blade requires its own connection into the blade system, the provision of power, etc., all of which create demands on the infrastructure of the blade system. By expanding the functionality of an already-present blade, these additional demands on the blade system itself are avoided or minimized.
A blade expansion meeting such a need should be easy to install and should fit seamlessly within the existing blade system, including the chassis. The connection between the blade and such an expansion unit should be secure and foolproof.
These unresolved problems and deficiencies are solved by the present invention in the manner described below.
The above-mentioned needs have been met in accordance with the present invention by providing for an apparatus and system that satisfies these needs. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to solve an expandability problem in a blade for use in a blade system. The present invention contemplates an expansion unit carrying expansion components which provide a blade with additional functionality. These expansion components may include additional storage such as one or more hard drives, additional processing or communications capabilities, or any other functionality desirable to a blade, all of which are easily identifiable by those skilled in the relevant arts.
The expansion unit of the present invention includes a connector designed to mate securely with a connector provided on the blade. When mated, communication across these connectors between the blade and the expansion unit allow the expansion components to provide expanded functionality to the blade. The expansion unit of the present invention is also provided with a means for providing a releasable pivoting connection between one end of the expansion unit and one end of the blade. Once this connection is made, the expansion unit and the blade may be rotated toward one another about this connection until the connectors are securely mated. In this manner, the connection of the expansion unit to the blade is made simple and secure. The expansion unit also includes at least one guide member which meets with at least one guide member of the blade to aid in aligning the connectors. Preferably, the expansion unit is provided with at least two guide members, one ensuring proper side-to-side alignment and one ensuring proper front-to-back alignment.
The expansion unit of the present invention is also preferably supplied with means to secure the physical connection between the expansion unit and the blade, once the connectors are mated. This securing means will preferably be releasable so that the expansion unit may easily be un-installed by the user.